Shino's Soft Side
by dghjkhgdrtuio
Summary: There's a new girl. And shino is falling for her. They have a lot in common too. He is made of insect, she's made of spiders....XD. In progress!


Kairi nervously walked through the Leaf Village gates. A faint breeze sent chills down her back. It was another Akatsuki mission. She tightened the band on her ponytail and uncomfortably fidgeted in her old ninja outfit. Her short robe and black pants. A Leaf headband uncomfortably hugged around her head. She walked through the streets, trying to find the training room. She finally found it. It stood like a giant shining aluminum can. She wrinkled her nose and walked in.

She was met by a couple of leaf ninja training. Two men who looked a lot alike were in the middle of the mat, going extremely fast with their hand movements. They both wore green, both had a crappy haircut, and both yelled a lot. Her favorite kunai pouch bounced against her leg as she walked to the benches and sat down. She sighed and looked at her shoes. The same, dull blue as everyone else in this world. She looked up and stared entertainingly at the two men fighting. They looked ridiculous, but for some reason they were very good.

She froze, someone was watching her. She looked at the person. A boy about her age with a gray hood, dark-black glasses, and a shirt that covered his mouth sat there, staring intensely at her. Kairi looked back, her green eyes blinking curiously. He shyly stood up and moved to sit next to her. He picked his hand out of his pocket and held it out. Kairi smiled cutely and took it in her own hand. She shook and looked up at him.

The boy seemed to smile under his clothes and said, "Hi…um, I'm Shino! Aburame, Shino." Kairi smiled at his kindness. She looked intensely at his dark glasses and responded, "I'm Kairi. Tanaka, Kairi."

Shino seemingly smiled under his jacket and she noticed a light blush on his cheeks. Kairi's senses make her jolt upright. She seemed strangely attracted to him. Strangely, powerfully attracted to him. Her hands could feel something crawling in him. Her eyes grew all the way black and she grew hungry. _Prey. _She was shaken out of it by Shino's concerned hand.

"Are you alright?! You looked like you were in pain or something." He asked. Kairi shook her head and smiled again, the sense passed. "Oh, I've just been having painful headaches. It'll pass!"

Shino's frantic feeling evaporated and he was left with friendliness. "So, are you new? I haven't seen you around a lot." Kairi smiled and nodded. Shino's blush came back.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Kiba looked over at Shino and Kairi in surprise. He was sitting on another bench above them. There was a second story as well. He dropped his jaw in surprise. "I just can't believe it!" He exclaimed. Hinata came in from the girl's showers, her clean clothes on. "What? What can't you believe?"

Kiba pointed his finger at Shino and Kairi. "He's flirting!" Hinata looked over the rail at them, a towel around her head. "Well…that's a first! Where's the camera?! The first time he's been social in two years!"

Kiba nodded and looked to the stairs as Shikamaru and Choji came up. Choji, as always, held chips in his hand. Kiba ran over to them, almost knocking them over. "Oh my good god! Shino is flirting you guys! He's becoming social!" Kiba exclaimed.

Choji dropped his chip bag and Shikamaru widened his eyes. They ran over to the rail and looked over to Shino. He was chatting with the Kairi. Shikamaru smiled, "Well well well, he's flirting with the new girl…haha, go Shino!"

Choji laughed quietly and watched as they got up to go and fight. Kiba smirked, "This outa be good."

………………………………………………………………………………..

Shino stood in front of Kairi, his hands in his pocket. Kairi lifted one eyebrow and tapped her foot. "Don't tell me I have to start it." Shino tapped his foot as well, "Yup."

Kairi smirked and outstretched her hand. Suddenly, a lump formed in her sleeve. It crawled down to her cuff and crawled onto her hand. Kiba's mouth gaped open and Shikamaru leaped back. "What the hell?!"

The creature sat on her hands, its eight eyes glistening with intent. Kairi smiled, "Good boy."

Shino stared at the _spider_ with fear. Kairi outstretched her other hand and another spider came into her hand. Shino's hands went up and a million insects flew into the air. Kairi's eyebrows lifted, _No wonder._ She thought. The insects flew over to her in a quick movement. Kairi only had a second to react as they attached them to her. She fell to the ground. It felt weird to have insects on her. Millions of small spiders crawled out of her skin and the insects slowly grew smaller and smaller. Kairi rubbed her arm across her forehead.

Kiba's eyes widened as he saw the spiders crawl back into her skin. "Wow," He said practically to himself, "They have a couple of things in common." Hinata nodded and watched intently as the battle continued. Suddenly, Naruto's loud voice echoed up the stairs. "Hey guys! Who's Shino fighting?"

Choji grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him next to them, "Quiet! Shino's fighting the girl he was flirting with!" Naruto chortled a laugh, "Really?! Him flirting?! Yeah right!" Kiba rolled his eyes and shoved Naruto's head forward. "Just watch, retard."

Shino's bugs swarmed around Kairi again and this time she fell to the floor. Shino and moved the bugs away, his feelings turning to frantic. "Kairi!" He ran over to find a thick web wrapped around her. He pulled at the web, but it was too tough. "Hey, Kairi, are you alright?!" No answer. Shino tugged at the web and it finally ripped. He ripped at it more until there was a big, gaping hole in it. Suddenly, two hairy leg shot out. Spider legs. More legs crawled out of the hole; they were about the length of swords. Eight eyes shone in the darkness and two huge fangs poked out. Shino backed off really fast, fear making him jump. It _stared _at him. He choked on his voice, "K-kairi?" He asked.

A sweet voice was behind him. "It's okay, Shino! That's my Jutsu. My escaping Jutsu. Come here, Kumo!" The spider ran out of the hole and scurried past Shino. He could feel its hairy legs rub against him. He shuddered and turned around. Kairi bent down to pet it. Shino widened his eyes; it looked like it was _smiling_. "Come on, Kumo." Kairi said sweetly and the spider scurried into her hands. "Yes…master…" The spider said. Shino's bones froze.

Choji's jaw dropped and Kiba's legs went weary. Hinata jumped and Naruto, being the loud mouth he is, shouted in shock. Shikamaru went silent, his eyes locked onto the spider. Kumo disappeared and Kairi looked up at Shino. "That was some battle, wasn't it?"

Shino nodded slowly, shock making him speechless. Kairi walked up to him and gave him a hug. "See ya tomorrow."

Kiba watched her leave, "Wow…Shino's in a pickle."

………………………………………………………………

Shino walked through the town, the spider still in his mind. But something else was in his mind…Kairi. He walked toward the park, the thought of sleeping under a cool tree making him smile. He stopped in his tracks. Kairi sat down under his favorite tree, eating dumplings by herself. He smiled under his shirt collar and walked over to her. He felt that feeling again. Like they were the only two in the park. Kairi looked up from her eating and smiled. "Hi, Shino!"

Shino blushed and sat down next to her. "Hi, Kairi, how are you?" Kairi shrugged and took another bite of dumplings. "Oh, just fine. I'm just waiting for what team I'll be joining." Shino smiled and watched as she ate another dumpling. Shino urged to ask her the question that's been bubbling inside him for a while. "Where were you from?"

Kairi grew quiet as she thought. "I'm from the Sound Village." Shino stared at her as she sighed, "I ran away from there. My father…he wasn't the best father." Shino frowned, feeling her hurt. "I wanted a new life. One that was full of respect and friendship." Shino nodded, understanding her hurt. "I still hurt…I can't shake it off."

Shino put his hand under her chin and turned her head to him. "What are you doing?" Kairi asked, nervously. Shino smiled and leaned in close to her, "Trying to make you forget it." He brought his collar down and pressed his lips to hers.

…………………………………………………………………

Kiba's jaw dropped as he watched Shino and Kairi kiss. Hinata was there too, her eyes wide. She couldn't help but sigh, "Awwwww, how sweet! He found someone to love!" She blushed and smiled.

Kiba narrowed his eyes and looked at Hinata. "Yea, but still. I've never seen Shino act like that before." Hinata sighed and sat down. "Lighten up! I think it's adorable!"

Kiba huffed and sat down next to her. "It's just weird. Aren't insects supposed to stay away from spiders?!" Hinata smacked his arm and took out her water. "You're too stingy!" Kiba leaned his head onto the pole they were hiding behind. "Just can't believe he'd fall for the new girl. I always thought it would be you!" Hinata spewed her water and coughed, "What?"

Kiba chuckled and clapped his hands. "Ha! Made you cough!" Hinata glared at him and stood up, "Well, if you don't mind, I'm gonna actually do something that makes sense with my life. Instead of hiding behind a pole spying on two people in love!" She bent down to Kiba's height. "Why don't you go kiss someone instead of watching someone kiss! Can you spell desperate?!" Kiba's mouth hung open as she walked away.


End file.
